


i feel so frustrated, need to let it out. let me show you with my body what I'm talking about.

by Skamtrash



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Smut, Soft Robbe, Teasing, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23561584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: boyfriends having a r rated video chat during quarantine
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 9
Kudos: 163





	i feel so frustrated, need to let it out. let me show you with my body what I'm talking about.

Robbe knew Sander was struggling with being away from him. Don't get him wrong, he was too but physical touch was Sanders love language so it was hard for him. So whenever Sander calls it's a 50% chance things will take a turn so he says bye to the zoom call with the boys and answers Sanders call.

"Hi" Robbe smiles, seeing his handsome face on his screen. 

"Hi beautiful. Thought we said today would be a shirtless call? I'm the only one following the rules"

"Sander" He blushes and looks up towards his door. He gets up to lock it and hops back on his bed without a shirt and watches as Sander sits in silence, mouth watering. He runs his hand down his face with a groan, "Robbe, I can't do this. I need to see you."

Robbe pouts, "But you know we can't."

"I'm honestly ready to risk it just to see you. We don't know how long it's supposed to last? If it's even another month, I can't do it. Don't you miss me?"

"Of course" Robbe insists empathetically, with his soft mutter. 

"So what do we do? Like if this last two, three more months? Would you hate me if I snuck out to see you?"

"Of course not, I want to see you too but you know--safety and stuff."

Sander bites down on his bottom lip and nods, "I wish we lived together"

"Yeah?"

"Mhmm"

"How would it be if we lived together?" Robbe ask flirtatiously, with a clasp of his hands under his chin and soft bite of the lip. 

"You act like being apart isn't doing anything to you but I see what you're getting at." He teases. "Well, we would get to cook meals together...and dance and watch movies...and come home to each other" Sander is listing things he'd look forward to but also intentionally teasing Robbe. "We would cuddle, probably argue about cleaning."

"Is that it?" Robbe asked, pushing for something a little more. 

"I don't know, I guess we could shower together, that'd be nice. I can touch you, hold you. I can't wait to run my hands along your body" He hears Robbe let out the softest whimper through the screen.

"If we lived on our own, we can have sex everywhere. I'd probably look forward to the, kitchen most. Lift your leg up on the counter, make you moan for me."

"Sander" Robbe blushes, rubbing his cheeks and bringing his knees to his chest to calm himself down. 

"Or maybe in the shower too, like the first time? Would you like that? Me pressing you up against the wall in the steamy shower and making love to you?" He raises his brows.

"We gotta stop." Robbe says fanning himself. 

"Getting hot over there?" Sander teases. "Show me"

Robbe eyes widen, "Sander"

"What baby? let me see you. Please."

Robbe tilts the camera down so Sander can see his erection through his boxers and pulls the camera back up. 

"Ugh, I want to touch you so bad." Sander groans. "This is torture."

Robbe chuckles, "I should go though" 

"Why? We haven't even talked that long"

"Sander" He shifts his gaze to his boxers and back up to his boyfriend.

"Are you about to jerk off or something? How presumptuous of you to assume I didn't want to watch?"

Robbe chuckles and shakes his head 

Sander pouts, "Robbe" He brings his hands in prayer, begging him. 

Robbe just bites his lip and nods, "Only if you do too." 

Sander agrees and gets up to shut his curtain and hops back on the bed. 

"Move the camera back so I can still see your face too." Sander says.

Robbe pushes his laptop back, "Is that good?" 

Sander bites his lip and nods, "Hold on, I need to calm myself down. I'm getting too excited" 

Robbe chuckles watching Sander take a couple of breaths before nodding, "Okay."

Robbe slides his erection out of his pants and Sander just licks his lips, "Can't wait to be with you again"

Robbe smiles as he licks his hand and wraps it around himself, "Are you going to talk to me?"

"How about you talk to me?" Sander challenges. 

"You're probably already close, I need to catch up"

"Wow, Robbe. Thanks for having faith in me, I can hold out. How about you do it for a little bit then I take over?" He compromises 

"I don't know what to say, Sander." He says shyly.

"Tell me about one of your dreams."

Robbe had so many but one he's particularly excited to live out crosses his mind, "Um okay so you were with me." He begins. 

"That's always a good start" He chuckles 

"Sander." He ridicules, "Don't be mean. I dont know what I'm doing."

"Sorry, sorry." He hides his laughter. "Keep going."

"We were at the movies." He starts.

Sander gives off an impressed look, surprised that Robbe had interest in doing things outside of a bedroom.

"And um, you started touching my thigh like inside my thigh."

"Mhmm." Sander encourages. 

"Wait, I want to see you too."

Sander pulls back from the camera so all of him was in shot and Robbe instinctively let's out an uncontrollable whimper. Their bodies are yearning for each other. 

"Keep going" Sander encourages. 

"Well you were touching me there and I got turned on so you started you know, touching me through my pants " His voice starts getting choked in his throat as his hand around his dick starts feeling really good. 

His eyes fall close as he bites down on his bottom lip, "Sander" He whimpers. 

"Did I get you off during the movie?" Sander ask.

Robbe nods with another whimper. 

"Baby, slow down" Sander says and it goes in one ear and out the other so Sander calls his name again. Robbe looks at him through the screen and Sander tells him to relax and drop his hand.

Robbe reluctantly does, he looks at the screen confused, "Whats wrong?"

"Nothing, you were going to finish before I even got to say anything"

"Sorry, just miss you."

"Miss you too. Okay, relax. You can touch yourself. Just go slow." Sander commands. 

Robbe hands wrap around himself and starts slow as Sander leans back getting comfortable, "I can finally tell you the dream I had. It was us meeting up after all this is over. I go to yours and I can't help but immediately kiss you. We're both very eager to finally be touching each other and holding each other again. I start kissing down your neck, marking you up a bit, taking my time. I throw you on the bed and take off your shirt and start teasing you, kissing down your chest very, very slowly. When I get to your nipples, I lick and suck on each one and start kissing down your beautiful body, licking those hip bones.

Sander is trying to keep his eyes open and watch Robbe who is softly whining and Sander melts when he sees pre come leak from his boyfriend's dick. He's glad his words are doing something. 

"As desperate as I am to touch you and as desperate as you are to be touched, I don't do it just yet. I kiss down your legs and start kissing your little thighs, kneading and sucking on the skin. I wrap my hand around your dick and lean in to lick the tip before taking you in my mouth."

Robbe is whining a little louder and he knows his boy is getting close so he speeds up the story and his own hand. 

"But I really can't wait to be inside you, Robbe. Bury my dick inside you. You're always so warm and tight. We have to do missionary because I have to watch that beautiful face when we're back together. And I'm going to take my time with you and really fuck you. I want you to feel every thrust, moving in and out and touching everywhere inside of you. And then we're you're getting desperate, I have to fuck you harder and the sounds you make are going to make, god Robbe, you always sound so beautiful. And as if on cue, those sounds start escaping Robbe's lips. Robbe looks down at his dick and starts rapidly stroking it, "I'm gonna come" His mouth falls agape and his head falls back against the wall.

"Come on, Robbe. I want to see you. Imagine it's me touching you. Come all over my hand." He encouraged and Robbe let's out a loud moan as he comes all over his hand and stomach. He doesn't even have time to worry about his noise because he looks down at the screen and Sander is getting himself off.

"You look so good" He says to Sander. "I wish--I wish I could suck you off."

And those words go straight to Sanders dick because without a warning, he's coming all over himself, "Holy fuck, holy fuck" He breathes out, his hand and body stiffening in the aftermath. After several moments, he sits up to look at the screen, "Wow." 

He reaches over to grab a towel and wipes himself down and Robbe does the same.

"That was nice" Robbe says. 

"Think that was a little better than nice. That was--god, now i just want to hold and cuddle you."

"You're so needy." Robbe teases. 

"You remember that next time you're all over me, I'm going to shrug you off and say stop being needy"

Robbe laughs, "There's nothing wrong with it, I'm just saying"

"Well, you get needy too." 

"I know. Because I love you."

Sander smiles, "And I love you."

"I think I'm going to go take a shower." Robbe says. 

"What are the chances I can join you in there too?"

Robbe chuckles, "We've had enough for one day, mister. I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?"

Sander pouts, "Miss you."

"Miss you too, we'll talk tomorrow" Sander nods with a smile and ends the call and let's out a sigh. He turns on his television and the news is on, informing them that lockdown was going to ensue for at least another month. And Sander screams into his pillow, this was going to be the longest month of his life. 


End file.
